This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 277,997 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 3, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,410,161; 2,412,450; 4,216,858; and 4,324,446; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse jewelry storage and display arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices with the possible exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,446 have done little or nothing to address the problem of keeping necklaces from becoming intertwined with one another during storage. Even the '446 patent will permit this situation to arise since under certain circumstances the loose lower ends of the individual necklaces can become entangled with one another even though the upper ends of the necklaces remain segregated from one another.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of necklaces for a safe and secure manner of storing their necklaces such that the necklaces cannot become entangled with one another since the necklaces are maintained in a mildly tensioned disposition; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.